SD056
Synopsis ''Yazmyne has her long-awaited gym battle with Fantina, and she has support from Ethan and his friends as well as Julia and her classmates. The match is a Contest-style Double Battle. Yazmyne chooses Espeon and Buizel to fare against Fantina's Mismagius and Duskull. '' ''Yazmyne does not start off the battle very well, but she turns begins to turn it around with Buizel's Whirlpool, which she secretly knew he knew. Fantina counters regardless, but Yazmyne and a counter for Fantina's counter. The battle heats up with a Magical Leaf-Ominous Wind combination from Fantina that Yazmyne counters with Psychic and Sonic Boom. Fantina creates fire rings with Will-o-Wisp and her Mismagius' Psychic, and Buizel barely counters with Whirlpool. Before the timer runs out, Yazmyne makes one last careful ploy that win her the Contest Battle and the Relic Badge. '' ''Ethan wants a battle the next day, but Fantina has disappeared once more, putting his third gym badge on hold. '' Summary The episode starts with an image of a Drifblim shaped balloon and pans out onto the Hearthome Gym, then cuts to a bird's eye view of the battlefield inside. Yazmyne stands with her Pokemon before the the gym, and they are joined by Ethan and his friends. Before they can walk in, some children are screaming for Yazmyne to wait. It is Julia with Gible and classmates, and Yazmyne introduces them all to her friends. Everyone enters the gym, and a well-dressed referee greets them. Yazmyne takes her place on the battlegrounds while her supporters take to the stands. The doors opposing Yazmyne open and reveal Fantina surrounded by white light as she spins on one foot, announcing her excitement for her gym battle with Yazmyne after seeing her win the Hearthome Contest. Fantina puts her foot down right on her side of the field and lets out a small chuckle. Yazmybe gladly shouts across the room formally introducing herself to Fantina and her request for a gym battle, which Fantina accepts. The referee then blows a whistle. He walks away from his position and a part of the floor, left of the battlegrounds opens. Three small desks emerge and the referee sits in the center. He is joined by two others who flank him. Yazmyne does not understand, and Fantina explains that her gym battles are Contest-style double battles, which makes Yazmyne all the more excited. Jillian comments that as very unique and this will be a battle between Top Coordinators. Yazmyne thinks to herself that she must then change her strategy, but she's got a pair of Pokemon who will work great together. A scoreboard appears with Yazmyne and Fantina's face with five minutes on the clock. Yazmyne recalls all four of her Pokemon and places two in Ball Capsules that she has in her bag. Fantina chuckles again and exclaims that she'll not give up the Relic Badge easily. The referee formally announces the rules of the gym battle, and double battle that will end in five minutes or when both Pokemon or either side are defeated. The trainer with the most points will be declared the winner. Yazmyne didn't expect and did not prepare for these rules, but she accepts them and the battle begins. The large clock starts, and Faintina summons Duskull in blue flames and Mismagius in a stream of flowers. Yazmyne calls out Epseon and Buizel in a spiraling stream of light. Some of the kids complain as they wanted to see the cute Buneary or Shinx. Yazmyne leads the match by ordering Buizel to attack with Aqua Jet. Using their Levitate abilities, Mismagius and Duskull easily float out of the way, costing Yazmyne some points. Meanwhile, Espeon follows up with Hidden Power, releasing streams of crystal orbs that circle Duskull and Mismagius. Fantina compliments the ploy, using Buizel's frontal attack to distract her Pokemon from Espeon. However, Fantina orders Psywave from Mismagius. Mismagius releases circular waves from about its body to repel the crystal orbs. Duskull follows with Ominous Wind. The Requiem Pokemon controls a purple wind to twirl the orbs in midair before they gently evaporate in a purple sparkle. Yazmyne loses more points, down to 3/4 of her original score. Julia and her friends admire the performances but worry for Yazmyne. Fantina wonders what Yazmyne has next, and this time, she's make the first move. Fantina orders Duskull to use Will-o-Wisp, sending out several blue flames to attack. Yazmyne orders Buizel to use Whirlpool. Buizel is astonished and Yazmyne says that she's always known. An embarrassed Buizel generate a massive Whirlpool that smothers Duskull's flames and Fantina loses points. The Hearthome Gym Leader is impressed and wonders what Yazmyne will do with it. "Throw it of course," is Yazmyne's response. Mismagius confronts the Whirlpool with Dazzling Gleam. Mismagius' eyes illuminate bright pink before releasing a wave of light that blasts that Whirlpool in light and sparkling dew. However, Mismagius and Duskull soon find themselves struck by Espeon's ghostly Hidden Power and both Coordinators lose points. Cody comments that Yazmyne utilizes every single second on the clock to attack and strategize and she not let her opponent's sparkling performances stop her from battling. Fantina compliments Yazmyne on her clever move and orders Magical Leaf and Ominous Wind. Mismagius releases multiple green leaves that Duskull darkens and speeds with Ominous Wind in a Contest combination. Buizel jumps up and the Magical Leaf naturally follows the unavoidable attack, but Espeon stops the leaves with her Psychic. Buizel proceeds to destroy them all with Sonic Boom. Fantina admires the use of Psychic, saying that it's always been one of her favorite techniques. She subsequnrlt orders Will-o-Wisp and Psychic. Duskull releases light blue flames and Mismagius uses sychic on the flames, turning them into two circular rings of fire that surrounds it and Duskull. Buizel and Espeon move to restroy the fire ring with Water Gun and Hidden Power. Mismagius uses its Psychic to expand the rings of fire, which repels the Water Gun and Hidden Power, costing Yazmyne points. Mismagius then throws the rings. Buizel generates a large Whirlpool for defense. The fire rings collide and Buizel struggles to hold his ground as the fire rings push back his Whirlpool. Steam emerges and Buizel throws his Whirlpool toward Mismagius and Duskull. The ghostly pair evade, but Espeon uses Psychic on the Whirlpool, causing it to spin faster before turning it around to swallow Duskull and then Mismagius. Espeon maniputates the Whirlpool even further, transforming it into a sphere that drows Mismagius and Duskull in a spiraling current. Jillian is amazed by the beautiful combination. Fantina orders Mismgagius to destroy the Whirlpool with Dazzling Gleam. Mismgaius begins to shine, but Buizel disperses its own Whirlpool by charging through it with Aqua Jet and striking Mismagius in its face. There is still time on the clock, and all four Pokemon regroup. Duskull releases an Ominous Wind at Espeon. Espeon jumps into the Ominous Wind and uses Morning Sun. Espeon illuminates a bright white and the Ominous Wind turns Espeon's body a bright sparkling purple that dazzles the Julia and her classmates. Fantina smiles at the inherent beauty. Espeon lands and her coloration fades. Fantina and Yazmyne prepare their next attacks, but the clock stops. Both Coordinators look to the clock and Yazmyne is shown with the most points, making her the winner of the battle. The kids storm the former battlefield and get close to the dazzling Espeon and the cool Buizel. Fantina asks the kids to step back as she must award Yazmyne the Relic Badge. Jillian and Cody agree that was a very cool battle while Ethan freaks that he needs some serious Contest Combinations if he wants to win the Relic Badge. Cody asks Fantina why she makes her gym battles Contest battles. Fantina says it his her duty to challenge trainers in the best way she knows how. Coordinators have a unique stle of battle, but regular trainers should be exposed to such a style of battle if they want to be great trainers. As Fantina finishes speaking, the kids nudge Yazmyne to see her Shinx and Buneary too. Julia clutches onto Gible saying they're going to go on a journey too, one day. The episode spans to next day where Yazmyne, Ethan, Jillian, and Cody against stand before the Hearthome Gym. Cody wonders if Ethan is really ready to challenge the Hearthome Gym after seeing Fantina battle. Yazmyne adds that because Fantina saw Ethan in the stands, she's certain to use different Pokemon. Ethan is confident that he has a combination with Kricketune and Machop that will certainly defeat Fantina. The others are a bit uneasy about it. Ethan walksup and bands on the Hearthome Gym's door, requesting a gym battle from Fantina. However, there is a note hanging on the doorknob which reads that, after being defeated, Fantina has gone off on another journey to come back stronger than ever, leaving the gym unoccupied. The others read the message as well and Ethan cries out in frustration. Major Events *Yazmyne's Buizel masters Whirlpool *Yazmyne battles and defeats Fantina, the Hearthome City Gym Leader, and earns the Relic Badge *Ethan is revealed to have defeated Gardenia and earned the Forest Badge *Fantina leaves her gym unattended for another journey, postponing her match with Ethan Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Julia *Fantina *Students Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Gible (Julia's) *Mismagius (Fantina's) *Duskull (Fantina's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Sinnoh Dreams